Rebelling Has Never Felt So Good
by XF'sFantasyX
Summary: It's not an everyday occurrence where you are shoved up against a wall, with a tattoo artist currently unzipping your pants with his teeth. SasuNaru. Warnings; Ice Cubes, Mirrors, and Lemony Goodness! ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any song lyrics

Warnings: OOC, AU, Rated M for reason, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, my bad grammar, punctuation and spelling xD

…

Naruto was going to do it. It was finally decided, he turns eighteen tomorrow and he has never done something thrilling, exciting or relatively interesting in his life. It's not that his parents were strict, they were just...well they gave him limited freedom, let's just say that. However, his dad promised him that tomorrow; he could do whatever the hell he wanted and could spend the whole weekend out with his mates. Just the thought of it made his nerves tingle in excitement. Sure, it would hurt and probably bruise for several days but who cares. For once in his life, Naruto was going to make his own decision.

For the past week, he had not stopped thinking about this; it clouded his mind every second of the day. Who should he go to? What type is he going to get? How big will it be? Etc. He sighed, as he fell back onto his bed, resting his poor eyes. The blonde had been awake for the last twenty-four hours due to the fact that he brain kept him awake. He was eager, and petrified at the same time, just the thought of seeing his parent's reactions made him want to run a thousand miles. A small part of him did want to back out but the majority of him wanted to go through this, and prove to his parents that he was his own person; they couldn't control everything that happened in his life. He honestly did love his parents, but he wanted to live! He wanted to explore the world in all its glory.

He smiled to himself thinking about what his parents would say if they had learned that their perfect son was indeed impure. Yep, Naruto was not a virgin. Of course his parents didn't know that, if they did, he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be buried in the back garden where no one can find him. One thing he was happy about was that his parents accepted the fact that he was gay. The blonde came out to them when he was thirteen, and let's just say their reaction was rather...awkward. His father avoided any eye contact with him for several days, and every time they were alone together, it was just plain uncomfortable, and Naruto would sense it and just leave the room. His mother -bless her- tried to act like nothing was new, but it just failed because Naruto could tell she was just as uncomfortable as his father was with the whole situation.

But, over time they gradually accepted it, but one thing they strongly believed in was no sex before marriage. They weren't religious or anything, but they just believed that you should lose your virginity to your husband or wife. Someone who will stay with you forever, and not someone who will just use you for one night and then throw you away. Call them old fashioned, but that was their beliefs and Naruto was honestly going to follow that belief too until puberty hit.

Puberty. The constant feeling of being turned on and jacking off whenever you get the chance. You couldn't blame him, he was a hormonal teenager, and porn just made it worse. It furthered his curiosity, and he wanted to act on those feelings. So, when he turned seventeen he had sex. It's not like he was breaking the law, the age of consent was sixteen so he wasn't doing anything bad. To say that the sex was disappointing would be a complete understatement. It's was pointless. Sure, he came but it almost felt like he had to, he forced himself to orgasm or wise, that endless torture would've never ended. Yes, Naruto called it endless torture. It didn't feel that good; in fact it was pretty painful. Sex is so overrated, he always heard about how sex was a mind blowing experience but in his situation, it didn't meet his expectations. It didn't even go anywhere near his expectations.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. Thinking about the first time he had sex was definitely a downer and he didn't want to be in a bad mood, the day before his birthday. Besides, he was anxious to turn eighteen, and be able to finally do it. Naruto got up and reached towards his bed side drawer, and pulled a piece of paper out. It was a picture of a black swirl, a design he printed off the internet. The blonde grinned at the thought that tomorrow, at mid-day, he would have a massive black swirl, circulating his bellybutton. The thought of getting a tattoo was surprisingly titillating.

...

Naruto jumped up at the sound of party poppers going off.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Minato and Kushina were smiling cheerfully as they watched their son slowly rising up, and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Thanks ma -yawns-, thanks dad." They both passed him an envelope, and Naruto looked at it oddly. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Kushina grinned, anxious to see what her son's reaction will be to their present. Naruto opened the envelope and pulled something out. His eyes widened as he saw what was in his hand.

"Luxo's Luxurious Palace, built with an exotic night club, relaxing spa, lively casino, and a mouth-watering, delicious Michelin star restaurant. Our five star accommodations is one of the best in the country, so come and experience the best time of your life. I promise you will not be disappointed..." Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading, he had heard about this place before and he really wanted to go but he knew it was insanely expensive to even spend one night there. "How-?"

"It's your birthday present." Minato stated. "Like I said before, I promised you more freedom so we booked you and your friends a few nights at Luxo's Luxurious Palace."

"But it's so expensive." Naruto was still in shock, never in a million years would he ever think he would get such an expensive present, his parents always complained about how poor they were.

"Ah, but it's your birthday Naruto." Kushina bent down towards the blonde and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "We want you to enjoy it to the fullest." Naruto flashed one of his famous grins and hugged his mom.

"This is the best present ever!" Naruto then opened his arms and looked at his dad. "Hug for the birthday boy?" Minato smiled happily and leaned down to hug his son.

"You will spend four nights at the Palace, everything is paid for so you and your friends have free access to all of the areas also, Kiba is coming here to pick you up and take you there." His father informed him. "Now go get ready, it's your eighteenth birthday tonight!" Minato ruffled his son's hair before he and Kushina left the room so Naruto could get dressed. He jumped up in anticipation, ready and excited for the events ahead. So far, so good, he could not wait to get at the Palace and just go crazy. The blonde honestly couldn't believe his parents did this for him, he remembered mentioning to them that he really wanted to go there, but he didn't even realize they were listening and he definitely wasn't hinting anything. Ah, for some reason Naruto felt really good. He felt like something positive was going to happen today, and he hoped that nothing would go wrong. Staying optimistic was his motto, so regardless of what may happen, he will always look on the bright side.

He quickly jumped into the shower, washing himself and his hair. A quick shave around the face and viola, he was done. Rummaging through his drawers, he picked out an orange polo shirt, with dark blue jeans and plain black shoes. He looked in the mirror and was pleased at what he saw, he wasn't shallow or anything but he must admit he did look pretty good. He grabbed his phone, wallet and the envelope, before heading downstairs, towards the kitchen. Naruto grabbed something to eat, deciding on a packet of crisps, he gobbled his way through them. After a while, he heard the doorbell ring and rushed his way towards the door. Grinning, he opened the door and saw his dog, loving friend grinning back at him.

"Shitface."

"Kitten cheeks." They bumped fists as they did their usual greetings. "You're eighteen today, do you know what that means?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy telling me."

"Tattoo time pretty boy!"

"Ah, yeah tattoo time..." Naruto mumbled, the nerves had now kicked in. "Did your ones hurt?"

"I ain't gonna lie to you, it hurt like hell." _Oh great. _"But, the pain was definitely worth it, I mean come on, I look ridiculously hot with these." Kiba pointed to the red triangles on his cheeks and Naruto laughed.

"Maybe in your own, little delusional world."

"Come on admit it, you'd tap this." Naruto laughed even more, the one thing he loved about Kiba was the fact that despite being straight, he was comfortable enough to make gay jokes around Naruto and not be awkward about it.

"Oh yeah, definitely, if you were the last living person on the Earth."

"Thanks man, my ego isn't bruised at all." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Hey mum and dad, Kiba's here so I'm going!" He shouted as he was about to shut the door.

"Have fun! We'll see you tonight!" He heard his mother shout; he shut the door and walked towards Kiba's black Peugeot 206. Naruto got into the front seat and watched as Kiba started the engine.

"Nervous?" Kiba asked as he drove in the main road.

"Shitting myself." The brunette laughed at the blonde's nervousness.

"Chill out dude, you're not going to die."

"Dying would be a much better option than telling my parents that I'm getting a tattoo." Naruto sighed, why did his parents have to be weird about tattoos? They're no big deal; you could always get them removed.

"So then don't tell them, they're never going to know unless you walk around the house half naked." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And plus, you've wanted a tattoo ever since you were a kid, live a little."

"But I feel bad, they went through all the effort to book us one of the most expensive hotels in the world and I'm repaying them by doing something they're totally against." Kiba sighed, Naruto had the worst guilty conscience ever, the smallest thing would make him feel guilty.

"You thought they were homophobic and look how that turned out? If getting a tattoo is going to make you happy, then as parents they should be happy." Naruto knew he was right, but that didn't mean he had to agree with it. "We're on our way now, so you can't back out, and plus I paid for it in advance as your present so you better get it done because that place doesn't give refunds."

"Oh, so all you care about it money?"

"Damn straight." Naruto lightly nudged him in the stomach. "Dude, I'm driving. I can kill you any second."

"Well if I die, you'll die with me." Kiba thought about that for a moment, before realising that Naruto was indeed correct.

"Yeah, whatever. Changing the subject, what if your tattooist was this old, grey weirdo man, who has a thing for touching up his customers?"

"Oh dear god, if he is I will run out of that place. Who was your tattooist?"

"It was a girl." Naruto wolf whistled.

"I bet you enjoyed that."

"Ah, not really, her whole body was covered in tattoos and that was really a turn off, but there were split seconds where her knockers were in my face and I definitely enjoyed that." The blonde chuckled; of course Kiba would say something like that.

"I don't mind if it's a tattooed covered girl or an old guy, as long as no inappropriate touching goes on, it'll all go smoothly."

"Let's just hope."

...

After an hour of driving, both teens had made their way into the city and Kiba were parking the car in a small street that was only a corner away from the tattoo parlour. Naruto opened the car door and got out, his hand started shaking as he closed the car door and now he really wanted to back out. He felt fear creep its way into his heart.

"You ready?"

"Fuck no." Kiba just grinned and walked ahead, while Naruto walked behind him, dragging his feet and muttering to himself. They arrived in front of the shop, and Naruto just stared at the sign above. _Pein's Tattooing. Even the name sounds painful. _He didn't know what had happened to him, he was so excited and determined yesterday, and now he was actually going to do it, but all his brain was telling him was to run. Kiba pushed the door open, and Naruto followed. They walked up to the desk where there was a lady with lilac hair, and golden eyes. She looked up at them, and Naruto noticed she had a lip piercing. Another thing his parents were against, piercings.

"How can I help you?"

"We have an appointment at 12:05." Kiba spoke for Naruto knowing that the blonde was probably too nervous to say anything. He watched her look through a bunch of papers before finally looking up at him.

"Take a seat; you'll be called in a minute." Naruto sat down onto a couch and looked around, his eyes scanned over the walls that had various amounts of complex designs, all were different sizes. The walls were black, so the abstract drawings and bright colours added some emotion into the room. It was complete silence, all Naruto could hear was a metallic buzzing, and he was 100% sure he knew what that was.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"It's going to be fine." Kiba smiled at his friend, attempting to comfort him, he remembered what it was like when he first got his tattoo, and he was scared shitless too, so he did understand what his friend was going through.

"Yeah I know, it's just nerve wrecking, how the hell do those people with the full body tattoos do this?"

"I don't know man; they're probably used to it. I heard that once you get one tattoo, you'll want to get another, and then another etc."

"Did you feel like that?"

"Honestly, I actually did. I wanted to get another tattoo afterwards but I didn't know what one and plus, I was broke. You're lucky you have an awesome friend like me who already paid for your tattoo." The brunette grinned.

"Of course Kiba, you're amazing." Naruto commented sarcastically and smiled. "Besides, I swear the price of each tattoo varies, depending on the size?"

"Yeah it does, but they were doing an offer. All tattoos, regardless of size, will cost £60 ($94.81) and if you decide to get another tattoo, it will be half price. So if you decide to get another one, it'll be cheaper."

"Ah well let's just survive this one." Naruto joked and leaned back onto the couch. He stared at the floor while time was unsurprisingly going by slowly.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up at the lady behind the desk. "It's the third door on the left." Naruto nodded and got up; he heard Kiba mumble 'good luck' and proceeded to walked through the silver beaded curtains. He saw a lightly dimmed hallway and it just looked like one of those dodgy hospital hallways where there are ghosts and murders lurking in the corners. He breathed in as he found his way to the third door on the left, he stared at it before knocking lightly, and waiting for a reply but he got nothing. The blonde frowned and knocked again, but there was no reply. Deciding to test his luck, he pushed the door open only to see that no one was in there. _Weird. _He walked into the room and sat in what he only presumed was the 'patient's' chair. He made it sound like he was going to the doctors or the dentist.

Turquoise eyes wondered around the room, analysing it. There were pictures of tattoos all over the walls, he looked at the small table beside him which had all different types of tattooing equipment, and there was also a chair where he guessed the tattooist sat while slowly torturing someone. On the table, there was this small piece of equipment that looked like a pen with a chunk of metal attached to the end of it. There were small compartments within the metal where he guessed the ink was stored and there were screws holding the hold thing together, he wondered how heavy it was but the blonde didn't want to risk touching anything. Where was the damn tattooist? Surely he hadn't forgotten that he had customers waiting for him.

Naruto turned completely around in the chair to see what was behind him, and there were just trays of different coloured inks, and multiple sketches and stencils. Naruto attempted to bend and reach over to look at the stencils, but failed to reach.

"I assume you're Naruto?" _Shit…_Naruto thought as he quickly turned around. _How embarrassing, the first thing they see is my butt in the air. _The blonde slumped back into the cushioned seat, and his head felt dizzy from the rush of blood flow. Once his vision had returned, he properly looked at the tattooist and Naruto could honestly say his jaw dropped to the floor. This was definitely not what he expected.

Naruto's eyes travelled from the floor, all the way up this person's body and finally reached his gorgeous face. Obsidian eyes, pale skin, straight, thin nose, strong jawline, messy, spiky ebony hair…Naruto could go on for ages. His eyes explored the naked and exposed chest, if he could; he would drool at the sight, he didn't understand why he was walking around topless but the way that man's stomach muscles flexed…the blonde instantly shivered. He looked at his arms, and saw that both were completely covered in tattoos. He couldn't make out what some of it was due to the fact that the man was standing far away, but what he could see were several green snakes travelling around his arms, intertwining with each other. Naruto also noticed that the man was standing there and staring at him.

"What?" A throaty chuckle erupted from the man's perfect, plump lips and it sent tingles down Naruto's spine. He can imagine that the other's voice is deep, sexual and seductive; Naruto could tell that this man was a player; no one is that good looking and be one of those 'good guys'.

"You seemed surprised." The blonde was right, this guy would make Naruto strip naked within a second. He was slightly shocked that he was so attracted to this man; it's been a really long time since he's even paid any attention to other men.

"Not at all." _Stop acting like a hormonal, desperate teenager. _Naruto told himself and shook his head.

"Hn, what can I do for you?" _Many things. _The raven strolled towards him and sat beside him. Naruto pulled out his wallet, and took out the paper which had the swirl design on it, he remembered to place it in his wallet before he went to sleep.

"Can I get this design around my belly button?" The tattooist took the paper from tanned hands and looked at it before speaking.

"You can get anything you want." He looked back up at Naruto and his lips curved into a smile. The blonde was pretty sure that line was meant in a sexual way.

"Okay…" Naruto said in an unsure tone. "Will it hurt?"

"Depends on your pain tolerance."

"I don't have a very high one then."

"Well some people say it feels like little shocks tingling the skin and others say it feels like a million needles painfully piercing into the skin." The blonde gulped, that didn't sound particularly pleasant.

"Lovely, can't wait."

"What's your name?" He asked out of the blue.

"Naruto, yours?"

"Ah Naruto…" The blonde's name practically rolled off his tongue. "Sasuke."

"Hm, Sasuke. Interesting name."

"I could say the same about yours." Sasuke grinned looking up at Naruto's embarrassed face, damn his parents for naming him a fishcake. The raven got up and collected a stencil and some ink.

"You're lucky that I've already got a stencil for this design."

"Why do you need a stencil?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his question.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about tattoos." Naruto shook his head.

"I never really did any research about it."

"The stencil will give you an idea of what the tattoo looks like before it's embedded into your skin." The raven commented. "It might be a wise idea to take your top off." Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

"Why?"

"Because it'll make my job much easier." Naruto gave him a questionable look before deciding to take his top off, it's not like he had anything to be embarrassed about like a third nipple or something. He let his top fall on the floor and he didn't miss Sasuke's eyes roaming his chest. The blonde to himself, it's definitely a compliment if someone hot is checking you out. "I'm going to put some antiseptic on your stomach, so it may feel a little cold."

"Why are you using an antiseptic?" Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes at the blonde, he really was a noob.

"To kill the bacteria so it won't get infected."

"Ohh..." Naruto felt really stupid now, of course that's why they use antiseptic, what other reason would there be. The raven put on gloves and rubbed the antiseptic all around Naruto's abdomen, he shivered at the pleasant sensation he was feeling. The blonde would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice, and he did enjoy it. Sasuke was rather gentle with the way he was rubbing his stomach, he wondered if Sasuke was this gentle when he's rubbing-

"It's done now." His voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, and he was rather glad to be honest, who knew where his imagination would be running off to. "The stencil is going on now." Naruto tried to avoid looking at him, and let his eyes wonder around. He hated silent atmospheres it always made everything awkward.

"How old are you?" The blonde asked, trying to start a conversation. He was pretty sure he sure Sasuke smirk, but from this angle, it wasn't very clear.

"24, you?"

"Just turned 18 today." Naruto replied.

"Enjoying it?" Sasuke waited for the stencil to dry and looked back up at Naruto.

"Well, I'm currently getting a tattoo so I guess so." What Naruto really wanted to say was 'I met this sexy tattooist whom I hope to see again'. "What did you do for your 18th?" Sasuke peeled the stencil off and looked carefully at the ink that was imprinted onto the blonde's stomach.

"Went to Amsterdam for a week."

"Oh, what did you do there?" _What a stupid question to ask._ There's only ever one reason why everyone wants to go to Amsterdam. The raven looked back up to Naruto and smirked.

"The usual." Of course, smoking weed and the red light district.

"Right..." Naruto trailed off, thinking of something to say.

"Is this right?" He looked at his stomach and nodded.

"Erm, yeah." Naruto's slightly nervous reply made Sasuke feel a little on edge, even though he had tattooed a variety of people, it didn't make his job any less nerve wrecking and the fact that the paying customer was unsure himself made Sasuke feel a little weary. Regardless, he continued on with his job and prepared the tattoo machine. "Which part hurts most?" If Naruto was honest, he actually didn't want to know, but it was better to be prepared than to be completely oblivious.

"It really depends, some people say the outlining hurts because it's the first pain your body feels, and outlining goes slightly deeper into the skin than shading; however some people say shading hurts worst because it's a multiple of needles on the same spot. But generally, your skin should start to feel a little numb when it comes to shading, so it shouldn't hurt so much."

"Aren't you allowed to put any numbing cream on the skin or anything?" The blonde asked.

"It's not recommended to use numbing agents because the customer may be allergic to the ingredients in it and we wouldn't know because we don't have access to your medical records. Also, lot of topical numbing gels that are available for tattoo artists can change the thickness of the skin, since they work by making the outer layers of skin swell in order to separate the surface and the nerves underneath and lessen/deaden any pain.

This means that tattoos will end up with blowouts all over, the ink will spread after being injected into the skin, as there is more space than there should be once the topical anaesthetic has been applied." The raven replied.

"Oh..." _Stop being a wimp Uzumaki, toughen up. _Naruto thought to himself. "Well I guess the pain is part of the process." He mumbled to himself.

"From my experience, the adrenaline rush at the end of it is pretty intense, so think of that instead of the pain." _Was he attempting to comfort me? _The blonde smiled at that thought, and breathed in.

"Rightio, I'm ready." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Ramen...think of the delicious, mouth-watering ramen. _He felt hands on his stomach and instantly tensed, he couldn't help it, the fact that there was soon going to be a whole bunch of needles digging into his skin made him shiver in fear. All of a sudden, he felt fingers gently massaging his stomach, and his eyes opened. He looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. The blonde watched as the other smirked.

"It relaxes people." Naruto replied with a grin, and leaned back again, he could definitely get used to the feeling of Sasuke's hands on him.As his shoulders relaxed into the material behind him, he heard a buzzing noise and knew what was coming.

...

Naruto was woken up by violent shaking. His eyes opened and he saw both Kiba and Sasuke towering over him.

"You okay man?" The brunette asked in a panicked voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked, rather confused about what had happened.

"You fainted." Sasuke interjected, answering the blonde's question. "And of course your friend was worried about you."

"Oh..." Naruto remained speechless at the fact that he had just fainted. What sort of pansy ass wimp faints because of a tattoo?

"You scared the freakin' life out me!" Kiba expressed his concern as he continued on shouting. "Forget the tattoo, let's just get you out of here, I don't want you dying on your birthday!"

"No, we came here for the tattoo; let's just get it over with. Come on." Naruto looked at Sasuke expecting him to continue, but the raven head just stood there with a blank expression.

"For health and safety reasons, I can't continue. Come back tomorrow after you've freshened up and I'll do it for you."

"Just do it now, it's no biggie." Naruto really did not want to walk out looking like a weakling.

"Listen to him Naruto, we'll just come back tomorrow, it won't make any difference at all, let's just go to Luxo's Luxurious Palace, chill out for a few hours, get the party started, and then come here first thing tomorrow." Naruto sighed; he must look so stupid in front of Sasuke. Kiba turned to look at the raven. "What time?"

"Just come around 12 again." Sasuke replied and sat down on a chair. Naruto looked down in defeat; he was not going to get this tattoo done today. He stood up and stretched his back, he was pretty sure he could feel a certain pair of eyes staring at him but he didn't care, it felt kinda good to be honest. The blonde put his top back on and followed Kiba as they made their way to the door. Before they left, Naruto turned around to ask something;

"Has anyone ever fainted before?" He watched as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No, you'd be the first." Sasuke continued on smirking at him as his eyes travelled up and down Naruto's body. It was so obvious that Sasuke was checking him out, but it didn't bother him, Naruto continued on walking and shut the door behind muttering to himself;

"Damn bastard..."

"What was that?" Kiba asked, stopping in the hallway.

"Nothing, just mumbling." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How ya feeling?"

"Pretty shit, you?" He answered.

"Come on Naruto, cheer up." Kiba nudged his friend. "We've got a party to go to!" Naruto smiled at his friend's attempt to cheer him up, he was right. They did have a party to go to and Naruto did not want to stay grumpy for the rest of the day.

"Yeah you're right," Naruto grinned. "Let's go and get drunk."

"Yeah, like we haven't done that before." Kiba snorted.

"Let me rephrase that then. Let's go and get drunk, legally." They both shared a look before laughing and walking out of the shop. They got into Kiba's car, and the brunette started driving towards the hotel. The ride was enjoyable and entertaining as they both told each other cheesy jokes that somehow made them laugh.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Two aerials decided to get married, the wedding was pretty bad, but the reception was amazing!(1)" The brunette looked at the wide grin that was sprawled across the blonde's face and that immediately made him laugh.

"Dude, that was terrible."

"Don't be jealous of my awesome jokes."

"Whatever." Kiba joked as he drove into a car park and parked his car. "We're here." Naruto opened the car door and jumped out; so far all he could see is cars. "It's this way moron." Kiba rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit.

"I knew that dog breath." The blonde hummed happily as they exited the parking lot and walked down a small street leading towards the hotel. Naruto's face lightened up at he saw a tall, porcelain building. The entrance was an aisle with multiple statues which had water falling from their mouths at each side leading down towards the automatic doors, the doors had a palm tree on either side. The aisle floor was made from marble, and the color was a mixture of white and black. There was golden lights everywhere and Naruto felt like royalty.

"Oh my god..." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the doors and into the lobby. Everything looked so posh, and expensive, it honestly felt like dreaming.

"Woah..." Even Kiba was shocked and amazing at how beautiful it was. Both teens walked up to the receptionist looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Reservation for Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde couldn't help but feel a little egotistic; he's never experienced anything like this before, so he was going to take full advantage of it.

"One moment please." She smiled at them both before quickly typing away at her keyboard. "Ah, its room 106 on floor 3, the facilities you've reserved have been booked from 6pm til 2am. Is that correct?" Kiba looked at Naruto who only shrugged in response, he wasn't told about the reservations.

"Erm yeah, I guess." Kiba replied in an unsure tone.

"Well here are your keys," She passed two sets of keys to the brunette before adding, "Enjoy your stay at Luxo's Luxurious Palace, if you have any enquirers or requests please feel free to contact the main office or room service."

"Thanks." Both Kiba and Naruto smiled at her before making their way to the elevator, once inside Naruto pressed the '3' button and it travelled upwards. Once the doors had opened, both teens walked down the glamorous, bright hallway towards room 106. They had reached the room and Kiba opened the door revealing a classy, sophisticated and elegant interior. There were white and red flower bouquets on every table, the space within the room was absolutely huge! He noticed the outside balcony which had a Jacuzzi built into it, there was a lounge with leather black sofas and a wide flat screen tv built into the wall which Naruto guessed was about sixty inches. The blonde hadn't even started on the bedrooms yet.

"This is going to be a fun day." Naruto muttered to himself while grinning.

...

"Right, is everything set up?" A pink head raised her eyebrow in question when nobody answered.

"We seemed to of had a tiny problem."

"What is it Neji?" Neji sighed and looked around trying to search for Lee only to see him hiding underneath one of the tables.

"You see, Lee somehow ended up breaking the stereo set and it can't stop playing one song." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she searched the room for a certain bowl cut head. She saw a splash of green hiding underneath the food table and she immediately made her way towards him.

"Lee!" She shouted and Lee jumped from underneath the table.

"Y-yes Sakura?" The teen was rather nervous, he knew Sakura gave him clear instructions not to touch anything but sometimes he just couldn't help it, and he wanted to do something for Naruto.

"What did you do?" Lee was 100% sure that Sakura just growled.

"Well one's youthful self was just playing around a little and it became all too much for the poor stereo..."

"Lee, you fix it right now or I swear I will shove your youthful crap-"

"Don't worry Sakura, I will help." Neji interjected, feeling the tension between the two teens. Lee relaxed a little when he saw the brunette help him out, any second later Sakura would have killed him. "Come on Lee." Neji walked on and Lee trailed behind him. Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, she was under a lot of stress. Naruto was her best friend, and she wanted him to have the best 18th birthday ever but she didn't realize the stress that came with party planning. The party started at 8:30pm, the guests will start arriving at 8pm and currently it was 7:23pm and the music wasn't working. She breathed in slowly and sat down; she could feel a headache coming over. At least she knew Naruto was being kept busy so if things were to be delayed, he wouldn't notice.

Suddenly a loud noise or rather a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me. Look at my smile, I'm so god damn happy other people are jealous of me. When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long, oh oh oh! I'm so happy, I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens make me heed. Watch out all you mother's, I'm happy it's hard-core. Happy as a cucumber, a twenty-dollar whore, ha ha ha! I am really special; I'm sugar-coated meat! Happy, good, anger-bad, that's my philosophy!"

She looked up only to see Sai happily singing to himself while carrying trays of food. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and leaned back, he was anything but happy. With Sai, you can never tell what on earth he was thinking; any type of emotion he shows is either fake or sarcastic.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me. Look at my smile; I'm so god damn happy other people are jealous of me! These are my love handles, and this is my spout, but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out! I am special, I am good, I am gonna heed! Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave! I am happy, I am good, I'm, I'm outta here! Screw you!"

"Sai?"

"Yes?" He responded and looked at her with a complete straight face.

"Why are you singing that?" The pale teen thought for a moment before smiling rather creepily at her.

"Because I'm happy." Sakura just shivered, his smile freaked her out. "I'm really special 'cause..." Sai continued on singing to himself as Sakura stood up and continued on preparing for the party. Luckily, she had done her hair and makeup earlier so she didn't need to worry about getting ready. It always pays off to think ahead.

The pinkette had to make sure all the balloons were full of helium, the banners were correctly hung, there was enough food for everyone, the confetti was going to fall at an exact time, the cocktail drinks were made and ready for people, and finally the music was working.

"Have you fixed yet?" Sakura asked Neji who was currently unplugging wires and putting them back in while Lee was just randomly pressing buttons.

"Almost." Sakura didn't really believe him, the furrowing eyebrows gave it all away. The brunette had finally finished plugging in the wires and he told Lee to turn the music up. All three of them breathed loudly in relief to hear perfectly decent music playing.

"Thank the lord." She mumbled to herself before walking over to the bar to check that the drinks were made and ready. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes drama queen, everything's fine stop stressing." She rolled her eyes at Ino's response, despite their constant insults they were really good friends.

"I'm not stressing."

"Yes you are, the more you stress the more wrinkles that are going to form on that humongous forehead of yours." Ino grinned, attempting to cheer her up.

"Whatever pig face." Sakura smiled back at her and walked towards the door, it was time for the guests to start arriving. The first few guests Sakura had known from childhood, but after a while there were a lot of unfamiliar faces and she wasn't even sure if they were meant to be here. She didn't even have a list of people's names that were even invited so she couldn't know for sure who was invited and who was not. Instead she decided to ask some questions to people who she didn't know, sure it delayed a lot of things but she didn't want it to be too over populated.

"Name?" She asked a certain redhead.

"Gaara."

"Name of the birthday person?"

"Naruto."

"His age?" Gaara answered in a rather irritated tone, what was this? Inspection day?

"18."

"It's okay Sakura, he's with me." Neji interrupted the two, he could tell that Gaara was getting rather annoyed, he didn't like being questioned or talking really, unless it was with someone he knew. Sakura raised an eyebrow but let him go in either way. To be honest she was getting rather tired constantly asking various of people different questions, she was running out of questions to ask anyway. She looked up at the next person, not recognizing him at all.

"Name?"

"Sasuke."

"What does the birthday person look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin...perfect ass." Sakura looked at the smirking taller man not sure whether she should laugh, or call him a pervert. Getting a good look at him, he was rather attractive. Deep obsidian eyes, ebony hair, pale skin, tall and lean. Kinda reminded her of someone.

"Er, right. What is your relationship with him?"

"Pending." What the hell did pending mean? She raised her eyes up to look at him again and he was still smirking. She noticed the random tattoos travelling down his arm and his shirt was rather revealing.

"What does-"

"I'm his cousin." Sasuke pointed to someone behind her and she turned around.

"Oh, your Sai's cousin?" She was rather surprised, Sai never mentioned anything about his cousin coming, but then again, Sai doesn't really talk about anything that's normal. Sasuke felt like grinning as his plan had worked perfectly.

"Yes, Sai invited me."

"Oh okay then, go on." She stepped aside, letting the raven walk past her. Suddenly Sakura felt like she had done something wrong, she didn't know whether the 'Sasuke' person was telling the truth or if he was just being a smart ass, either way she didn't have enough time to stand and dwell on it. The next few people that went in were people she knew so she didn't have to question them. What a relief.

...

Kiba tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Naruto to hurry up and get ready. He didn't realise that it would take a century for the blonde to chuck on a top and a pair of jeans but apparently it did.

"Jesus Christ Naruto, what's taking you so long?" He knocked loudly on the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming out." The blonde finally opened the door.

"You took forever."

"I was in there for 15 minutes." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, and that felt like forever."

"You took half an hour." Naruto grinned when Kiba just stood there silenced. "Yeah that's right, stay silent."

"Whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes as they both left the hotel room. "Well either way, you're late to your own birthday party."

"By like 10 minutes, its fine."

"Actually 45 minutes, we kinda left the casino really late and then you took forever to get ready."

"Dude, it took you half an hour!"

"Moving on, do not be surprised if we walk in and everyone is glaring at you." He joked.

"Well, they can't murder me on my birthday."

"Try saying that to Sakura, knowing her she'd happily murder you in front of everyone and then she would threaten anyone else who would even dare to tell anyone about the incident." Naruto shivered, mentally imagining that happening. It wouldn't be uncharacteristic of her to actually do that.

"Don't give me nightmares."

"You mean day mares." Kiba corrected him.

"What?"

"It's day time, and you're not sleeping so like day dreaming, its day mares."

"Correction, it is night time and the word day mares does not exist." Naruto commented.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"How much?"

"£100 million ($152,354,000)" Naruto grinned.

"Okay, let's not get too carried away." Both of them laughed. "Let's bet £1 ($1.52)." They looked at each other before shaking hands. "You're so going to lose."

"That is your opinion, and as always your opinion is invalid...just like your existence."

"I am highly offended." Kiba said while holding his chest.

"Yeah, and no one gives a shit." Naruto laughed, loving how this time he was winning this little battle of theirs. They reached the disco room, and the blonde pressed his ear against the door. It was completely silent. "Oh my god, maybe Sakura really did kill someone, there is no noise coming from the other side." The brunette rolled his eyes, before shoving Naruto through the door. Immediately the blonde felt a whole bunch of confetti and balloons fall on him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Naruto's eyes widened as the inside looked amazing. There were bright lights constantly changing colour, tables full of food, and a bar full of alcohol. Nice.

"This is so cool..." He smiled cheerfully as he looked around, it felt weird to be centre of attention, and it can be a little awkward when everyone is staring at you but everything looked so amazing, there must have been a lot of hard work that was put into this and that made him really appreciate his friends and family. "Thanks guys." The blonde hugged various amount of people that came up to him.

"May I ask why you were 45 minutes late?" Oh, Naruto could imagine his death right now. He turned to only see Sakura frowning with her hands placed on her hips.

"Erm, we got lost?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Damn, she reminded the blonde of his mother in so many ways it was rather creepy.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto said apologetically, Sakura sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, he reminded her of a lost puppy, and you can't stay mad at a really cute puppy, if you do your just evil.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled under her breath and Naruto just grinned in response. She went to hug her best friend and he happily accepted. "You better enjoy this because I worked my ass off to organize it all."

"Thanks Sakura, it really is the best birthday I could ask for." Sakura moved her head from his chest and looked into sapphire eyes.

"I'm glad."

"Also, I have some good news." She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I got you that date with Kiba." Emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Who's the man?"

"How? When? What did you say?"

"I asked him about it last week, but I kinda forgot to tell you." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I asked him if he wanted to go to lunch with you, nothing too fancy, just casual lunch and he said yes." Her face brightened. "But he's a bit of an airhead so I doubt he realized that I meant as a date."

"Like you can talk you numpty."

"Hey! I am very intelligent. Could anyone else of gotten you the date?" Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging the blonde again.

"Naruto, you are the best!"

"Ah, I know." He chuckled. "All you have to do is go up to him and arrange a time and place." She released his waist and smiled joyfully at him.

"I think I'm gonna go find him now. Happy birthday loser, all your presents are behind the bar." She placed a light kiss on his right cheek before hopping off. Naruto continued thanking people for coming, and thanking people for saying 'happy birthday'. One of the waiters came towards Naruto with a tray full of ramen, and the blonde felt like he was in heaven. He carefully held the tray and walked towards the bar, setting down the tray, he scoffed the bowlfuls of ramen down, enjoying the warm and pleasant sensation he felt when those godly noodles slid down his throat and into his stomach.

"See your enjoying that Naruto." He looked up to see Ino cleaning a glass and smiling at him.

"Very much." He spoke with ramen hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, you're such a slob." Ino grabbed a towel and reached over the bar to wipe the blonde's mouth. Naruto laughed at her disgusted face.

"I seriously cannot help it, when it comes to ramen, all my manners fly out of the window."

"Like you had any in the first place." Naruto was too busy delving into heaven's food to even reply. Ino rolled her eyes and continued on making cocktails.

Naruto was the last 5th bowl, and he was going to enjoy this one to the fullest.

"You're in my seat." Naruto ignored the familiar voice.

"Don't talk to me when I'm eating ramen, it's like separating a mother from her new born child." Naruto heard a snort but continued to drink the delicious ramen broth.

"You're in my seat."

"Like I care." Naruto laughed and looked up at the owner of the voice and immediately he froze. He gazed into those dark, mysterious eyes not believing the sight in front of him. Sasuke leaned forward and out of reflex, Naruto backed up a little.

"Do you care now?" Naruto could feel his warm breath on his face and shivered. He parted his lips, searching for something to say but nothing came out. Realizing that he looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open, he instantly stood up.

"How did you get in?"

"Through the door, how else."

"Why are you here?" A flood of questions entered Naruto's mind.

"Free bar." Naruto looked at him oddly, not trusting his answer.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Do you want that to be the only reason?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Do you think it's a trick question?"

"Wise ass." Sasuke smirked at him. The raven stepped closer until there was barely any distance between them.

"Happy birthday _Naruto_." He whispered it so quietly Naruto could hardly hear him. He was pretty sure Sasuke just purred his name.

"T-thanks." A hand touched his chin and titled it upwards, instantly Naruto could feel blood rush to his face but he didn't want to make it obvious. "Don't I get a present?"

"Depends." His voice sounded low but somewhat deep. The blonde could smell the musky scent emitting from him.

"On what?"

"Later events."

"What does that mean?" Naruto knew his voice sounded shaky, but he tried his best to cover up his nervousness.

"Whatever you want it to be." Why does this guy never answer questions? Naruto snapped out of his daze and lightly pushed Sasuke forward.

"Well, you'll just have to wait til later then." Naruto started to walk away, but he could feel his knees trembling a little bit. He felt Sasuke grab his wrist and pull him back, suddenly two fingers were picking something off of Naruto's cheek. When the blonde saw that it was a piece of noddle, his face turned bright red from embarrassment. He couldn't help but watch as Sasuke tangled the noddle around his own slender finger before popping into his devious mouth and swallowing it. Turquoise orbs travelled to a porcelain neck, and somehow Naruto the movement Sasuke's neck made while swallowing, kinda arousing. Snapping out of his daze, he stepped away and turned his back on the raven. Before he could take another step he heard Sasuke say;

"I'll be waiting." With that Naruto speed walked out of Sasuke's view and walked towards the wall. He leaned against the wall and relaxed as he felt a whole bunch of pressure being lifted from his shoulders. He didn't know why but Sasuke made him feel really nervous, really reactive and slightly paranoid. Maybe because the raven was one sexy bastard?

He let his back slide down a little, as he tilted his head back. Out of all the things that could happen, this would happen to him. Not that he isn't happy to see Sasuke once again because if he was honest, he would like nothing more than to sleep with the damn raven but he knew that was out of the equation. Why you may ask? Because Naruto was scared. He'd only ever had sex with one person and it had been a horrible experience. Plus, Naruto did not know much about sex itself, he was very inexperienced, what if Sasuke expected him to do stuff that he didn't know how to do? He knew he could give a decent blowjob, but decent isn't really good enough. Especially if you were sleeping with Sasuke. He was literally the definition of a hot mess.

_Wait a minute_. Naruto shook his head and straightened up. He was acting like he knew for definite that Sasuke wanted to sleep with him, when in all honestly Naruto had no clue whether or not Sasuke wanted to sleep with him. Maybe the raven was just toying and messing around with him, he didn't know for sure. He felt like slapping himself on the forehead for stressing over something like this. It was his birthday, he should be enjoying it! Not thinking about a stupid, idiot, smirking, gorgeous god. Naruto looked around and noticed something very strange. He didn't know half the people that were in here. He decided to go search for Sakura just to distract him mind, and maybe afterwards go search for his parents. They said they would be here and he was 100% sure that Sasuke would not approach him if he was with someone else. Well actually maybe 99% sure.

Eyes scanned the area looking for a shade of pink hair but he couldn't see anything, he tried looking for Kiba hoping that Sakura was with him but he couldn't find Kiba either. Instead, he saw Sai walking through the crowds of people, and walking towards him with a glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Fishcake."

"Ghost face."

"Dickless."

"Ass wipe." Sai smiled at him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks man, happy to be 18."

"Done anything special yet?" The older teen asked.

"What's there to do?"

"Here..." Sai passed Naruto the drink in his hand. "Your first drink." Naruto snorted.

"I've drank alcohol before."

"Your first drink...legally." Naruto laughed and accepted the drinks before gulping it down in one go. He squeezed his eyes as he felt the alcohol burn the back of his throat and he couldn't help but cough a little bit.

"Slow down there cow boy." Sai continued on smiling at him.

"You know, your smiling gets rather creepy at times."

"Oh, but I thought smiling would make you seem friendly, charismatic and approachable." His smile quickly dropped into a straight face.

"Sometimes it does, but Sai, your smile is scary." Naruto joked. "It does sort of look fake."

"Should I smile like this then?" Sai grinned at the blonde, showing all his teeth and held a 'thumbs up'.

"Oh jesus, no." Naruto shivered at the sight, he looked like paedophile. "Just stretch your lips out a little and maybe show a bit of teeth but not too much."

"Like this?" Sai attempted to smile just like Naruto had instructed but it didn't work.

"Erm, never mind Just keep doing what you're doing." The blonde gave him a thumbs up. "Also, have you seen Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's by the bar." _Oh great. Gotta go back there again. _

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Naruto began to walk off.

"You too, don't have toomuch fun." He turned back around to ask what Sai meant by that but he just saw him waving and smiling at him. He shook his head and continued to walk on, it was probably nothing. Walking back to the bar he noticed Sakura drinking down shot after shot, he immediately knew something was up, and it was probably something to do with Kiba.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Mmh..." She mumbled while drinking a shot. "I am sooooooo fine..."

"What happened?" Sakura burped and started giggling. Naruto now knew something was definitely wrong.

"You know what? He is a pompous, airhead, idiot. Seriously, how can someone be so stupid?!" She slammed the empty shot glass onto the table and the blonde was worried she might break it.

"What did he do?" She pointed to the dance floor and all Naruto saw was Kiba and Neji's cousin Hinata dancing with each other. "Ohh...well he doesn't like her."

"How do you know?"

"Because he would have told me." She thought to herself before nodding.

"You're right..." Sakura let her head fall into her hands. "If you ask a guy out and he says yes, you don't expect him to go and flirt with the next girl he sees." _What an idiot. _Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll do something." She looked back up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't you worry." Sakura sighed and let her head fall onto the bar, she was getting a migraine. "Also, I have another question."

"Hmm?"

"Who are half of these people?" Naruto could hear Sakura laughing to herself.

"I really don't know, and to be honest, I'm too drunk to care." She continued on laughing and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"Oh well at least Sai can try and make some more friends." They both laughed loudly imagining Sai trying to start a normal conversation with a stranger; they both guessed that it definitely would not go very well. Naruto looked back at the dance floor, and travelled through the mass of people to get to Hinata and Kiba.

"May I?" He asked once he had reached them, Hinata immediately blushed while Kiba gave him a confused look.

"E-erm, okay." She let go of Kiba and reached out to Naruto's hand, once her back was fully turned, Naruto mouthed 'go to Sakura'.

"Go and suck on her?" Kiba whispered even more confused. The blonde felt like face palming himself. He shook his head.

"Go to Sakura." He then moved his head towards the direction of the bar, where Sakura was sitting and Kiba finally understood what he was saying. He gave a thumbs up before walking away and Naruto just smiled at himself. He looked back at Hinata who was just awkwardly holding his hand and he realized that he had not moved at all. He let go of her hand and held onto her wait and started rocking from side to side. He was terrible at dancing, especially with girls. "So Hinata, how are you enjoying the party?" He asked trying to make this situation as comfortable as possible.

"I-it's been really f-fun. How about y-you N-naruto?" Naruto wondered why she always kept stuttering around him, when he had heard her talk with Neji, she sounded perfectly normal, but around him she went into weird mode. How odd.

"Ah yeah, it's been good! It's great to see all my friends together having fun." He grinned her and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. The awkward rocking stopped when Hinata pointed behind Naruto.

"Erm, N-naruto, I t-think he want t-to talk to you." The blonde turned around and he saw Sasuke standing behind him. His heart jumped when he noticed how close he was, how could he of not sensed him?

"Do you mind if I?" Naruto felt every hair on the back of his neck stand up, his voice was so smooth but kinda rough at the same time.

"N-no." She shook her head and Naruto let go of her waist and turned to look at Sasuke.

"One would think you're stalking me."

"One wouldn't be entirely wrong." Naruto didn't know whether he should be creeped out or flattered. "Care to dance?"

"Sure." He followed Sasuke into the middle of the dance floor, he had his back to him and he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and he instantly melted into the action. The warmth radiating from him felt amazing and Naruto just wanted to shiver. The blonde didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around his neck and Sasuke certainly wasn't complaining.

_On my waist, through my hair,_

_Think about it when you touch me there,_

_Close my eyes, here you are,_

_All alone, dancing in the dark, _

The song had changed, and Naruto felt Sasuke start to sway his hips from side to side, and the blonde replicated the action. Naruto followed his gut instinct and used his fingers to tangle them into Sasuke's raven hair and lightly massaged his scalp. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch in his ear and smiled, pleased with himself.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong, _

_To let my hands do what they want,_

_Late at night, I pretend we are,_

_Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark, _

Sasuke breathed lightly in the blonde's ear sending tingles down his spine; his tongue slowly licked the shell of Naruto's ear and kissed the lobe. Sasuke's hands lifted the teens shirt, and slipped under the fabric to roam the smooth and toned stomach. Naruto all of a sudden felt very, very hot.

_Dancing in the dark,_

_Ooh la la, Ooh la la,_

_Ooh la la, dancing in the dark,_

Naruto's body was on fire, and he didn't know whether it was from the touching or whether he just felt hot. Sasuke hands travelled upwards towards the blonde's nipples and his fingers slightly brushed them. Naruto couldn't help but moan a little as he knew one thing for definite. He was hard as fuck.

_Put your work on me,_

_Open my body up and do some surgery,_

_Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it,_

_And see those pocket aces,_

Naruto turned around so he was facing the raven, and even though Naruto's cheeks were as red as roses, he could see Sasuke's cheeks were ever so slightly pink. At least now Naruto knew this was having an effect on him too. He looked into black orbs, and they were filled with lust and passion. He once again wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and continued to stare at him, he didn't care if the older man could feel his erection, he was too memorized by those eyes of his. He never noticed it until now, but they had a hint of red to them. It somehow made Sasuke seem much more attractive, if that was even possible. Suddenly, Sasuke darted his tongue out and slowly, licked his own lips, torturing Naruto with the movement. Blue eyes were fixated on that one action as he watched Sasuke bite his own bottom lip before smirking arrogantly at him.

_I wanna see who you are,_

_I got a sex drive to push the start,_

_I got a sex drive to push the start,_

_Push, push, push, push, to start,_

_Push, push, push, push, to start,_

_I got a sex drive to push the start,_

"My, my Naruto, you seem to be excited." Sasuke reminded Naruto of a chesire cat, the way he was looking at him resembled it so much.

"I...erm..." Naruto honestly had nothing to say, he didn't understand why he was so turned on.

"And..." The raven titled his head to the side and whisper into his ear. "You're rather hot." Naruto gulped.

"I'm wearing too much clothing." The blonde had no idea where his voice went and why it decided to say that.

"Then maybe we should take it off." He said quietly as he blew a gush of hot air over Naruto's face.

"Room 106." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Lead the way."

...

As soon as Naruto opened the door, he did not expect to get shoved into the wall. Sasuke kicked the door behind him shut and rather roughly attacked the blonde's neck. His eyes shut as he felt Sasuke swirl his tongue around his pulse and suck harshly at it, the sensation he was feeling was indescribable. Naruto's breathing had increased rapidly and his heart was literally beating out of his chest, his burning temperature was making his whole body itch and he just wanted to rip his clothes off. Naruto turned his neck to the other side so Sasuke could continue his attack on his neck. The raven lightly bit different parts of Naruto's neck, leaving little marks. His tongue travelled upwards to lock into a deep kiss with Naruto.

Tanned hands explored Sasuke's back before reach his messy, spiky hair. He played around with strands of hair while Sasuke continued to explore his mouth. His tongue grazed over Naruto's teeth before twisting and locking itself securely around Naruto's tongue, the blonde felt like he was in heaven. Sasuke's taste was very intoxicating, and addictive. It was a mix between cherry, alcohol and something exotic. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe pomegranates? The blonde didn't know, but he didn't care, as long as his mouth stayed locked on to his, he wasn't complaining.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and Sasuke eventually released his mouth and moved backwards. A string of saliva still connected them, as Sasuke licked the saliva falling from the side of Naruto's mouth. Pale hands grabbed Naruto's erection, and the blonde made a very out of character like noise.

"Did you just squeak?" Sasuke asked, amused at Naruto's reaction.

"N-no, of course not. The great Naruto Uzumaki does not-" Sasuke once again grabbed Naruto's erection, massaging it slightly and Naruto made the same odd noise as he did earlier. The raven smirked at him as Naruto's cheeks changed colour. Was it really his fault that he was a little bit excited? It had been a really long time since someone (other than himself) touched him in his happy place. You can't blame him for being a little sensitive. "Erm, that wasn't me..." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine, make all the noise you want." He leaned closer. "It kinda turns me on." He whispered as he began to lift Naruto's top, and pull it over his head. Sasuke bent down slightly and stared to lick Naruto's collarbone, following the direction of the bone. His tongue travelled downwards as it latched itself onto a peach coloured nipple and the blonde let a moan escape his lips. Sasuke thumb lightly rubbed the other nub causing more sounds to escape the blonde's mouth. His tongue circled the areola, letting his tongue explore the small area before sucking harshly on the nub, pulling it and kissing it. He moved onto the other nipple, copying the same action and giving the nub the same amount of attention.

Once Sasuke had finished, he placed kisses all over Naruto's stomach, leaving little red marks as he went but they faded very quickly. He wanted to taste and explore the beautifully sun kissed skin, Naruto tasted like something between a cross of mango and orange. It was like citrus fruits all in one, and Sasuke generally didn't like sweet tastes but the blonde was definitely an exception. The aroma emanating from him made the raven's sense's tingle in delight and he couldn't wait to explore more of Naruto's impressive body.

He had reached to the hem of Naruto's jeans and he looked back up at Naruto smirking. The blonde could feel eyes on him but he did not want to look down, who knows what could happen.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's ears. He stayed silent as he refused to meet Sasuke's captivating eyes. "Do you want me to?" Without looking, Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, he didn't want to seem too eager but his hard on was starting to hurt. Sasuke went onto his knees so he was face to face to the blonde's erection; he used his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper and used his fingers to unbutton his jeans. The raven's hands pulled down his trousers but before he could pull down Naruto's boxers, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Naruto?!" The blonde felt like smashing his head into the wall. Couldn't he ever get a break? Sasuke stopped all of his motions and he looked towards the door, deciding whether or not he should open it. "Naruto?!"

"What Kiba?" You could hear the sheer frustration in his voice.

"Dude what are you doing? It's time to open your presents, get your butt back down there!" Sasuke stood up and was about to walk towards the door but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Kiba, I'm busy. Erm, I'll come down soon." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. The look Sasuke gave him clearly said 'you ain't coming down for a while'.

"What are you doing that could possibly be more important?"

"I'm er..." Naruto looked around frantically, looking for an answer.

"He's about to have sex." Sasuke spoke for the blonde instead. Naruto's jaw fell to the ground, shocked that Sasuke said that and completely embarrassed about what his friend might think.

"In the hallway? Jesus Naruto, at least take it to the bedroom." Kiba said before walking away, both of them heard the sound of footsteps retreating, and Sasuke dragged Naruto into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Naruto almost stumbled over, his jeans were still wrapped around his ankles and frankly he didn't care. He was still in shock that Sasuke said that.

"What's wrong?" The raven asked, noticing his silence.

"I can't believe you said that."

"He didn't seem to mind." Naruto agreed to that, if it was anyone else, they would probably react much differently. "Besides, you can't exactly walk out with that." Sasuke pointed to Naruto's boxers, and the blonde knew he was right. The amount of looks he would get if he didn't walk out like that.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Sasuke looked at him cockily.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Naruto stuck his tongue out as Sasuke pushed him down onto the mattress, and the raven dropped to his knees again.

"Let's continue where we left off." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's boxers and pulled them down in one swift move. He also removed the jeans from around the blonde's ankles. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the cold air hit his sensitive organ. He felt Sasuke blow hot air over the top, and the mixture of hot and cold temperatures made him shiver. His tongue darted out to lick the slit before taking the whole erection into his mouth, deep throating him. Naruto's back arched of the bed as he moaned loudly, he felt Sasuke's tongue graze over his veins, licking and lubricating all areas. The raven started to slowly bob his head, torturing the blonde. Sasuke placed his hands firmly on tanned hips, stopping Naruto from making any bucking movements. He wanted to take his time.

He sucked harshly as he his mouth continued to move at a steady pace, Sasuke hummed happily, causing pleasure vibrations all throughout Naruto's body, and all the blonde could do was enjoy, moan and hope that this would never end. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue create motions around him, and he felt like coming right there, but he wanted to hold it. It was slightly embarrassing to the blonde that he could be turned on so quickly and that he felt like climaxing so quickly.

"Ngh...s-stop." Naruto managed to say even though his head was all over the place, he felt Sasuke remove his mouth with a 'pop' sound, and immediately that warmth and intimacy had disappeared. The blonde lifted his head and his eyes met with Sasuke's. "You..."

"Me?"

"I want to...you" Naruto really did not want to spell it out to him but he guessed that Sasuke's got the message because the older man smiled at him.

"Be my guest." Sasuke stood, and removed his shirt. Naruto leaned up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was face to face with Sasuke's semi-erection. What if Naruto sucked at blow jobs? What if he couldn't fully get him hard? Worst of all...what if Naruto choked and threw up? He shook his head, getting rid of all the negative thoughts entering his mind, it couldn't be that bad. What's the worst that could happen, well apart from the vomiting? He was sure that would turn them both off instantly.

Naruto's fingers fumbled around with Sasuke's trousers, unbuckling the belt and pulling down the zipper. He pulled them down, and Naruto took in a deep breath as he pulled down Sasuke's boxers. He could feel eyes staring intensely at him, and that just made him even more nervous. He couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's length, he couldn't quite guess what the exact measurement was but it was bigger than his. Wow, that just bruised his ego. He felt Sasuke's hands tangle themselves into his hair, putting light pressure onto his scalp and he did feel nice and ease his nerves.

Naruto closed his eyes and used his hand to stimulate Sasuke's semi hard on into a full erection before placing it into his mouth. Naruto tried to deep throat Sasuke, but honestly he had never deep throated someone before so he went as far as he could without gagging and used his hand to rub the base of Sasuke's erection. He could feel the raven's hand being buried deeper into his scalp and he felt pretty pleased with himself. Naruto started to suck and started to move in an 'in and out' motion, bobbing his head and letting Sasuke's hands guide him. At the same time, his hands continued to rub at the abandoned areas and one hand started to massage the raven's balls. As the pace quickened, Naruto could hear small grunts leaving Sasuke's mouth.

"Open your eyes." _Oh god, he sounds sexy. _Sasuke's voice sounded raspy, and rough. Immediately Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Blue met black, and Sasuke moaned quietly at the view. Naruto looked absolutely delicious and delectable in this position. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and removed himself from Naruto's mouth, he pushed Naruto back down onto the bed again, and crawled above him. Naruto backed up onto the bed, until his back had hit the pillows. Sasuke sat in between Naruto's legs and stared deeply into the blonde's eyes, both pairs of eyes were filled with want, need and lust. "Suck."

The raven placed three fingers at Naruto's mouth; the blonde opened his lips and sucked at the three digits, all the while staring back at Sasuke. Once the older man had thought they were lubricated enough he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth, and placed them at his entrance.

"Ever had sex before with a man?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, wasn't very good though." Naruto admitted.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint." Sasuke smirked at him. _Oh don't worry, I would melt at the sight of you. _Naruto thought but didn't voice his opinion. He felt Sasuke's fingers circle his entrance, and then one finally pushed in. It didn't hurt at all, just felt a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke moved his finger in a slow motion, not wanting to cause any more discomfort. After a few more thrusts, a second finger was added, and Naruto's tensed. Sasuke instantly felt Naruto clench around his fingers and stopped. "Relax...just think of something else." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to not think about it, but it was hard. It wasn't insanely painful but it did sting a bit.

He felt Sasuke place light, butterfly kisses all over his neck and that was soothing and felt relaxing. Sasuke created scissor motions with his fingers, trying to stretch and prepare Naruto as much as possible. All of a sudden Naruto moaned loudly and tipped his head back in ecstasy. What on earth was that? Sasuke smirked into Naruto's neck, pleased that he had finally found his prostate. The raven added another finger, and he heard Naruto groan, but he continued on rubbing the blonde's sweet spot, causing moans to erupt from Naruto's mouth. He finally removed his fingers and looked up at Naruto who was in a right hot mess. His hair was matted with sweat, and his breathing had increased rapidly.

"Where is the fridge?" Naruto looked at Sasuke oddly, what a weird and sudden question.

"Walk down the hallway on it's on the right, in the kitchen." Naruto managed to find his voice and say clearly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back." Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up and walked out the door and his eyes couldn't help but roam all over the pale man's body. He waited patiently for Sasuke to come back. It felt weird to just be sitting on a bed completely naked and horny. Sasuke finally came back and walked in with a glass in his hand. When Naruto looked closely, he saw it was a glass filled with ice cubes. Naruto looked at him weirdly and Sasuke just simply smirked in reply. He crawled onto the bed and sat in between tanned legs and just looked at Naruto with a glint in his eyes.

"You're not gonna..." Naruto didn't manage to finish what he was saying because Sasuke nodded at him. The raven pulled Naruto's legs down, so his back was on the bed and not against the pillows. Sasuke lifted both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward. He put the glass next to Naruto and took around two ice cubes.

"You're going to enjoy this." He whispered into Naruto's ear before leaning back up. Sasuke placed one of the ice cubes onto Naruto's chest used it to circle the blonde's nipples, while the other was placed at his entrance. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke push the ice cube into him and his back instantly arched as he moaned. The heat was melting the ice cube and Naruto's senses were on fire. The coldness of the ice cube, contrasted against the warmth of the blonde's entrance but that's what made the feeling even more pleasurable. The ice cube on his chest was adding more pleasure to Naruto's senses. Sasuke took control of the ice cube on Naruto's chest, letting it travel and explore everywhere. He used the ice to rub against Naruto's erect nubs, and friction caused Naruto to shiver. Once the ice cube had melted, Sasuke licked up the remaining liquid that was left on Naruto's chest, and he savoured the taste. Naruto could feel that the ice cube had melted inside him and now it felt a little uncomfortable.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. The raven positioned himself, and slowly pushed in. Naruto's mouth opened in pain but he didn't make any noise. He already expected it to hurt. Sasuke breathed and managed to stop himself from pushing in any further; he knew it would hurt the younger teen. He was halfway in when he felt Naruto wiggle his hips a little bit, signalling him to go in all the way. In one swift thrust, Sasuke was completely buried into the blonde's heat, he kept clenching and unclenching around Sasuke and it drove the raven crazy. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's length graze against his prostate, he felt Sasuke pull out slowly and then thrust back in and he threw his head back as Sasuke continued to hit his sweet spot.

The raven began to thrust much harder and deeper, the feeling of being inside Naruto was amazing. The heat and the tightness was not something Sasuke had experienced before. All of his other sexual partners had been rather experienced and didn't feel anything like Naruto. He continued to quicken his pace as silent moans escaped Sasuke's mouth. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and the sight was such a turn on. Mouth open, eyes closed and sweat forming was a view Naruto hoped he would see again. Suddenly, Sasuke opened his eyes, as if he knew Naruto was staring at him, he looked down at the teen and smirked. He leaned forward, thrusting in deeper and attacking Naruto's prostate. He moaned louder as the sounds of panting, skin slapping and Naruto echoed throughout the room.

"Are you enjoying it _Naruto?" _Sasuke grunted into his ear and Naruto nodded eagerly. "Hmm, good..." Unexpectedly, Sasuke stopped his movements and pulled out of the blonde. He picked up Naruto and completely flipped him over, and switched into different positions, so now Naruto's head was near the edge of the bed and his back was towards Sasuke. The raven grabbed onto tanned hips and trusted back into Naruto's entrance once again, and the teen threw his head back. He was now on his elbows and knees, and he could feel Sasuke gently rubbing his backside before slapping it ever so lightly. Sasuke repeated the action, but only this time it was harder and sounds of pleasure left Naruto's mouth.

The slapping, or rather spanking, did not hurt at all. It just left a tingling sensation, and Sasuke softly rubbed the abused spot. The older man leaned forward and placed his hands next to Naruto's elbows, he used one of his hands to lift up Naruto's chin.

"Look..." Sasuke directed Naruto to look at a full body mirror that was next to the desk. You could clearly see their reflection and it instantly made Naruto blush like crazy, how embarrassing. "Don't look away," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Go ahead; I know you want to watch." Sasuke leaned back up and continued his rapid thrusts into the blonde. Naruto looked back up and watched the reflection in the mirror. It was something that looked like a porno, rough, hot and completely erotic.

Sasuke's hand travelled towards Naruto's hard on as he started to pump on it, going at the same pace as his thrusts. The raven knew he was close and from the precum that was dropping from the blonde's erection; he knew Naruto was pretty close too. The teen's panting and breathing increased as he felt a whole load of pressure form in the bottom of his stomach. Sasuke continued on pumping him and he couldn't control in any more.

"Oh god..." Naruto muttered before he moaned loudly and came into Sasuke's awaiting hand. His whole body shook, as shocks of pleasure travelled violently all throughout his body, his vision went completely blurry as he slumped forward. The way Naruto's entrance squeezed around Sasuke was enough to make the raven orgasm, he grunted as he came inside the blonde and thrusted a few more times before finally pulling out. He leaned back and pulled on Naruto's waist and pulled him back with him.

Both men panted harshly as they tried to catch their breaths, Sasuke pulled the bed cover over them and Naruto leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The constant rising and falling of the older man's chest was somehow smoothing. He closed his eyes as he felt Sasuke wrap his arm around him.

"Who knew a tattooist was a hugger?" Naruto joked.

"Tell anyone, and you won't live long enough to see their reactions." Naruto laughed at his response and yawned. He was completely knackered and just wanted to sleep. He heard Sasuke lightly breathing and guessed he had fallen asleep, Naruto smiled to himself as he drifted off into dreamland.

...

The blonde yawned as he stretched his body and immediately felt a pain in his backside. His hands reached out to feel for another person but there was no one there. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he got up and leaned against the pillows. He heard the water flowing and guessed Sasuke was in the shower. The noise of water abruptly stopped and he smiled to himself as he waited for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom. The door opened to reveal Sasuke with a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist.

"Morning." Sasuke smirked at him. "Morning." Naruto replied.

"Good night?"

"Amazing." Naruto grinned at him as Sasuke sat down onto the sheets.

"You have to remind me to thank Sai later."

"Sai?"

"Yeah I asked him to give you a drink for me, I never expected him to put an aphrodisiac in it." Naruto's mouth widened in shock.

"He did w-what?"

"Well if it wasn't for him, last night wouldn't have happened." Sasuke looked at him like nothing was a big deal. Naruto was still shocked that he had been drugged; he knew Sai was a sly bastard.

"Do you even know Sai?"

"No, seems like a decent guy though." _HA! You know nothing. _Sasuke stood up and let his towel drop and Naruto's eyes travelled to the toned buttocks that only belonged to Sasuke.

"Well don't worry; I'll thank him for you." Sasuke smiled at him and turned around. _With my fist._

…

My first time writing a oneshot and a sex scene, so I hope I didn't disappoint xD all my other lemons in my other stories I got my sister to write them because I'm young so I thought I'd suck at writing one but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :P

This was a joke that my teacher told me and I found it hilarious but no one else did :L

Aha I was writing the sex scene while watching Wrestlemania 29 live, so it was a bit odd that I'm watching hot guys wrestling and then writing hot guys having sex :D

GAH WRESTLEMANIA 29 IS ON NOW! Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system, I'm super excited that I'm watching it at the moment ;D and the time is currently 00:45 in London, I will not be sleeping for the next few hours

I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm kinda at writer's block and I think I'm going to update them all at the end of June, when all of my exams have finished, so apologies, I'm truly sorry I wrote this oneshot as a little present and sorry gift to my readers, so I hope no one hates me, also sorry for any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes, I'm really bad at that kind of stuff :}

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
